inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre
Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre (劇場版イナズマイレブン 最強軍団オーガ襲来'', Gekijyouban Inazuma Eleven Saikyou Gundan Ogre Shuurai'') is the first movie of the Inazuma Eleven series. It is the movie version of the game Inazuma Eleven 3 Ogre. Japanese Air Date: 23rd of December, 2010 ---- Summary The movie starts with the first years of Endou Mamoru in Raimon. It shows what happened during the Football Frontier at the first half of the movie, until they end up having a match with the Ogre. With most of the members injured, they almost lost hope, until Kanon introduces himself as Endou Mamoru's great grandson and other friends from the near future (Fubuki, Toramaru, Hiroto, Tobitaka, and Fidio) showed and helped them. With the added strength and after a great match they are able to defeat Team Ogre. Theme songs *Opening: Super Tachiagariyo! by T-Pistonz+KMC *Ending: Saikyou de Saikou by T-Pistonz+KMC Links *Official site (Japanese) Hissatsu Used *'SH God Cannon' (Debut) *'SH Maximum Fire' (Debut) *'SH Prime Legend' (Debut) *'SH Death Rain' (Debut) *'SH Death Spear' (Debut) *'SH Death Break' (Debut) *'SH The Phoenix' *'SH Odin Sword' (Debut) *'SH Ryuusei Blade' (Debut) *'SH Wolf Legend' (Debut) *'SH Tiger Drive' (Debut) *'DF Shinkuuma' (Debut) *'GK Needle Hammer' (Debut) *'GK Electric Trap' (Debut) *'GK High Voltage' (Debut) *'GK Omega The Hand' (Debut) *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK God Hand' Picture Message At the ending credits of the movie, it contained photos along with messages from the characters. The following are the messages that the characters left after the photo: *1st photo- "Ready, Set, Action! Clear Weather!" by Kino Aki *2nd photo- "I'll be back someday!" by Zaizen Touko *3rd photo- "It was tough acting like an alien" by Midorikawa Ryuuji *4th photo- "I love everyone!" by Fubuki Shirou *5th photo- "Ushishishi" by Kogure Yuuya *6th photo- "Be Punctual" by Saginuma Osamu *7th photo- "Not bad Kidou-kun" by Fudou Akio *8th photo- "Not gonna lose" by Urabe Rika *9th photo- "This is such an honor!" by Tachimukai Yuuki *10th photo- "Ride it, Man! Ride it! by Tsunami Jousuke *11th photo- "The epitome of Chaos..." By Burn and Gazel *12th photo- "Good work" by Kira Hitomiko *13th photo- "We're home!" by Kazemaru Ichirouta *14th photo- "Welcome back!" by Kakuma Keita *15th photo- "Next is the world!" by Gouenji Yuuka *16th photo- "It's not over yet!" by Endou Mamoru Proverb *'Mamoru' "As long as you have courage, you can change the future!" Trivia *This is the first Inazuma Eleven movie. *The movie and the game have a difference. In the game, Baddap and the Ogre team appear to defeat Inazuma Japan, but in the movie, they directly attack Raimon. *It is seen Ogre defeated Zeus with a colossal score of 36-0. *It is unknown how Endou learned Majin The Hand, as in the anime, he learned it in the Raimon vs Zeus match. In the movie, that match never happened, but Endou used the hissatsu to catch Death Spear, without touching his heart as he did against Zeus. *Fubuki and Toramaru wore numbers that are different of when they played in Raimon and Inazuma Japan. In this movie, Fubuki wore the number 11 and Toramaru 9; in Raimon and Inazuma Japan, they were wearing 9 and 11 respectively. Navigation Category:Movies